HighSchool DxD: the blood dragon of the force
by Fito Ulloa
Summary: I am issei hyoudou, after 3 years passing a hell in the city of bangkok i learned the rules to survive over time, I learned that I have to use my skills to do the right thing in my return in the kouh town with my sister. I feel like there is something inside and feel that something happened to my return, the only thing is that i need to be ready
1. maybe a new beginning

_**Issei hyoudou an 20-year-old boy returns to the city of Kouh after surviving in the hard Bangkok streets for 3 years since his father was murdered by beings that nobody believed that they existed and he will not rest until he have his revenge for his father and making to pay those persons who tortured it and discover that this is only the beginning of something new.**_

September 14 2012.

I was on the road to the city where they were originally my parents... kouh city, only that my sister Megan lives there, still remember the change in her voice after having said that our father died, I remember that my parents separated and I went with father to Hong Kong, something new for me, was very hard for me… with the pass of the time I already had few friends who taught me to fight and mixing different martial arts and the use of parkour to be able to defend myself in that crazy town, later my sister told me that mom…she was in the hospital because she had cancer.

I take the first plane and went quickly to the city of kouh, I remember carrying my motorcycle so it was delivered together with me to Japan since it was a gift from my father and I could not leave it there, as soon as I arrived I went straight to the hospital…. it didn't mind the traffic of the city... still remembered how to get around here... when I arrived at the hospital I came looking for my sister but it was too late….

1 week later…..

I was driving in my motorcycle to the first day at the institute Kouh, who will say it but hey ... my sister works in a restaurant so she told me that complete my studies in the school, as I was only missing a year... I just want to finish to begin to create a music disc since I liked it so much write poems, songs or even thoughts give them rhythm with my guitar and repair motorcycles... things that my father taught me…but coming here makes me thing all the things that you taught me the city of bangkok, that you can't trust anyone and if necessary to kill, you will have to if want to live one more day... I just hope that will not ruin my life here in kouh.

I only sigh and I thought, "yeah... my first day... nothing could go wrong right?" Too bad that already in my first day to come to the school and the first problem I presented is... where is my fucking classroom?

"Great…my first day and I'm lost" I was sarcastic already and start to complain maybe I need to relax a Little.

"Ara ara I can help you if you want it" I look around and I only see a beautiful girl with dark hair that reached her thighs and eyes violet giving a slight smile but giving confidence.

"My thanks young lady" I noticed that see blush a little while we were going down the Hall to my classroom.

"Well this is your classroom….etto."

"Issei hyoudou…pretty girl."

"Ara Ara…flirting with the girl who helps you, you are a weird hyoudou-kun."

"It's a way to be and thank Miss..."

"Akeno himejima, hyoudou-kun."

"Please call me issei, himejima-senpai."

"The same thing I tell you issei-kun…well good luck in class."

"thank you akeno - senpai … have a nice day too."

He saw the young girl was moving toward his classroom, but does not end there. Now Issei knocks on the door to speak with the professor and go through the typical presentation...

"Young people... today we have a new student so please introduce yourself"

"Hi my name is issei;i came from bangkok but I hope that we should be on good terms and treat me well"

"Ok that was quick but anyway, some questions…yes matsuda?"

"Yeah tell me dude you like you know…the girls"

"Emm yeah…like every guy why?"

"Then you spy them when they are naked too?!"

"Matusda shut up, you only open your mouth to say stupid things"

all the girl are annoying for that comment, because they are know to be the *pervert duo* the most disgusting thing in the school

"Not this again please" say issei irritated

Everybody was shock by that answer and see giving a facepalm to himself for that question to this type of persons was bothering him so only I resign myself.

"No… I don't do that kind of stuff…I prefer playing guitar and write something, hell even prefer have a street fight before spying girls."

"Then you are our enemy, you're not a real men if you not peek the girls" yeeling at him

"yeah you're a whimp buddy" says one with with glasses and apparently friend of that bald guy

i was mad now but I decided to calm down since I do not lack avidity to strike this 2 morons and to make them seriously hurt in the hospital but... better I thought it 2 times, calmed down and used words instead of blows

"But at least they dont hit me me as you 4 eyes…and if you continued like that you'll never gonna have a girl bald guy"

There was a complete silence, but then there was laughter as I leave it with the mouth closed, the teacher placed order and told him to sit down to the last line where there was a window and the class started like 30 minutes later the class was over and it was time to eat something.

I left the classroom to go to the cafeteria and eat something but there was something wrong as if someone was watching me, I decided to go outside where there was a large tree to which I smiled and sit down looking the view of this school but something makes me thing…weird and I don't know why, I just have the feeling to be observed by someone…men I try to not screw the things now here in kouh… the last think I want is put me and my sister in problems.

Meanwhile a beautiful girl with her red hair like blood was seen issei resting in the lemon tree through the window of that building…she had a nostalgic look in her eyes…like she was missing someone but when see looks at issei she feel something warm in her heart but suddenly she was nervous because issei was not there….

"ara ara you seem very different rias "

"akeno… who is he?"

"hyoudou issei…he came recently from Bangkok but it seems that he was born here"

"issei… koneko i have a mission for you, what you say jeje"

The bell rang indicating that it was time to take the rest of the classes for Issei was easy but some things had been boring so he turned a headphone to hear a bit of music for which the time is fast and with a little mood the classes ended so it was time to him to go back home… but he instead go to the tree and relax a little bit while he write something in his notebook while he listening music, lighted a cigarette to enjoy the music and the landscape.

_I follow the Moskva_  
_Down to Gorky Park_  
_Listening to the wind of change_  
_An August summer night_  
_Soldiers passing by_  
_Listening to the wind of change_

he smoke a little while he wrote certain things in his notebook and even it seems as if drawn something ... In the meantime in the club of the occult was some crimson hair with her peerage as she gave the task of the day, but she stopped because she began to listen to music from outside.

"sorry but here is strictly prohibited smoking and more if you're a minor"

"Easy girl, anyway i am sorry it won't happen again and is curious… i'm not a kid for a long time"

I remembered that moment when toward mischief with my sister, we just walked out my father and i to take a trip on his motorcycle, and how can we forget the special dinner of my mother became nostalgic in that moment, but that girl tell me to follow her until she asked me to meet her in the living room where he was the student council. I turn out the cigarette and chew some gum in the moment

"sona-kaichou he's here…please enter"

"Well hyoudou issei please sit down"

*Great just my look*

I thought while I was listening what they have too say

_**Well this is my first fic about issei and I gonna change a little the story and I hope you like it and review something new or new ideas**_


	2. the blood rises

"Hyoudou issei mmm… strange"

"What is strange?"

"Your files… they're interest story and the most surprising is all it's confidential"

"Ok I know where this is going… and pardon me but your name is?"

"Souna shitori, President of Kuoh Academy"

"Ok Souna shitori, let me tell you this… you have some things and believe me is better to have them in secret, because just as you, and others have privacy and we don't want someone invades that without mentioning the fact that we all have a dark past in which you don't want to know"

the place became tense but, he was right at the point that all hide something and don't want someone knowing that, but she's the president of the council school so she have the last word in the decisions. To her point of view she doesn't trust on him, but she will give him the benefit of the doubt.

"Ok… you can stay here but before that, please fill this document with your basic data please."

"Fine by me"

Pulling out a pen from his pocket he was going to start to write, but sona stopped him by saying that he can refill at home and go home since it was time to close the school, He said goodbye cordially to all while he was taking his backpack and out of the office to go according to his "home". But to be honest he wants to explore kouh after many years he wants to see how much change the town.

Meanwhile in a local bar were 3 people Planning something strange, since even the bartender gave them intimidation, the most weird thing on that bar is the street fight in the attic, now that was new and the voice was heard by all but the police already that there could resolved the problems that you had or also by try it but all them seemed well for now.

"Well… so know who is next in the list to kill dohnaseek?"

"It seems to be some guy called Hyoudou issei"

"We have some info or picture of him?"

"Sorry mittlet but no…somehow he covered well his footsteps"

"It doesn't matter we'll hunting that boy soon enough"

"You sound very comfy in that raynare"

"Shut up Kalawarner will ya?"

She was pissed but soon relaxed after drink a nice cold beer but that table was observed by all men since the way in which the girls were dressed were too sexy to tell, not to mention that they showed much part of her breasts, good pair of legs and a look that it would drive crazy to any man

But soon a guy arrives but nobody notices him arrived except the waitress telling him that the only table available was close to the basement with the people over there and ask if he can sit down with them, then he ask to take the 5 shots of jagermeister over that table.

"You know its annoying be watch for these perverts"

"Maybe we should scarred them in the underground fight then"

"Or maybe you should kill them"

"Hahaha you're right mittlet this is gonna be fun"

Then the waitress go around that table and ask them if it's a trouble shared the table with someone else, at first they say no until the waitress point me and I don't know why but then see came to me and tell me it wasn't a problem to sit with them…I have a bad feeling about this.

"C'mon kid sit down we promise not bite you"

I was sitting next to a black-haired girl to her hips and violet eyes, I noticed that she looked me at from top to bottom like she trying to find something…but a bold guy maybe a Russian completely drunk

"Hey, hey… hey you stupid kid…jajaja you sitting next to these beauties come here"

I didn't paid attention to that asshole probably he´s drunk then the waitress bring the 5 shots of the jagermeister. I took one and drink it because I really need that shot

"Hey didn't you listen you fuck"

He took me from behind throwing me to the ground but a get up faster giving him 2 punches in the face staying in the floor a few seconds

"Don't touch me again you son of bitch"

"ENOUGH…BUT OF YOU IF YOU GONNA FIGHT THEN YOU'LL FIGHT IN THE GROUND UNDERSTAND!"

The people stay in silence…after they start yelling and hitting the floor with their foots telling one thing Fight time now in the underground only 2 of them while the people are watching the 4 of the biggest TV plasma.

"Are you ready to fuck you up boy, cause your gonna die here"

"Sheesh don't you ever shut up"

Issei took of his shit showing the biceps marked and equal the arms as if it he was a Gladiator, the women shouted, but all stopped after seeing the horrible scars which carried with him all over his back and chest, but the funny thing is that the 3 people that table saw the boy's back since they were 2 large black wings.

Then the bartender speaks asking them if they are ready then the fight starts

Te bold men threw 2 left jabs issei evaded, the other was pissed so he throw a right low kick making issei cover the hit with his knee pushing him a bold guy throw a high kick but to slow making time to issei go to the left throwing a right high kick to his head.

The people are already making bets for who is going to win and all the people bets on the bold guy and take advantage of being somewhat stunned issei and a kick in the stomach hitting, his opponent Board their legs to be able to throw it by issei collided with the wall bouncing so this give him a blow in the stomach, taking the air making it leaned a little he takes this opportunity to do a suplex to issei pulling it to a nearby table and to top returns to try to give a high kick to hit the head of issei with heel, but issei reacts to rolling to get up and give a right and then left hook to his head trying to stun the guy once more but it fail, in change he received a blow to the ribs and a nudge in your head, but issei reacts fast giving a direct blow to the head to the bold guy, and gives a half head kick to then jump from the table giving a front kick in the chest.

Then issei tried give a kick to the ribs but it's stop and receive a nudge the opponent tries again with the elbows but issei cover the hits with his left arm, issei see a weak point and hit the esophagus and right ribs for later kick hard the right knee breaking once the bold guy it's in the floor issei It gives a direct hit with the knee to the face breaking the nose.

Meanwhile in the bar all the screams and cheering stop Little a little, all the people observing, because the bold guy was the current champion and nobody thinks that he's losing the fight

The bold guy see the blood on his face seeing issei who took him and now was payback time making a German suplex in the table know he was very stunning, issei get up and putting the knee on his throat suffocate him then take his arm and break it in three different 3 parts leaving useless the arm and now rises to just see it, closing his eyes and bouncing letting fall his right to the head of the opponent and killing him instantaneously.

All the people was quiet, with fear and only hearing how he was the climbing up the stairs, all watching him in the eyes that showed hatred, without brightness all departed from the way to his shared table with the other, sipping the second shot of Jagermeister to be able to relax. He saw 3 people with impression, and one sadistic smile from the black-hair so he left them to each one a shot. He left the cash to pay the shots in the table inkling the tip for the waitress

"see you around…raynare"

He said leaving the table picking his stuff and already to leave but not until one with ask his name, why? Because he wants to know the man who make him rich in a few moments

"my name…my name it's leon, and don't forget it kiddo"

He says leaving the bar, but not before hearing the thanks and the people yelling his "name" obviously wouldn't give his real name to putting him in a problem, but in the table the fallen angels are perplexed and more raynare already than anyone else... absolutely no one knew by their names, she saw her partners with a strange look, wanted to know how he knew the name of them

"let's follow him" says dohnaseek drinking the shot

"ok I will look in the sky" says mittlet drinking the shot too

"looks you have a llitle boyfriend here aren't raynare?"

"s..shut up kalawarner and take the shot will ya?!"

"ok ok, easy cupid"

"you stupid bitch… one day you'll regret it" she took the shot but as it was rather strong drink so she drown a little and go outside and remember the face of the guy.

"who are you…and where do you know me?"

**Well guys a know this is new and short so tell me in the reviews if you like it, soon I will make a little more big I promise. See you around**


	3. the follow past

After the fight I was in my room sitting in the table, filling the basic data from the school since they have restricted enter in more in-depth details of my personal life.

Name: issei

Sex: masculine

Age: 20

Color of hair: brown

Color of eyes: dark orange  
race: human

Type: Japanese

Height: 170 cm (5' 7")  
Weight: 62 kg (137 lbs.)

Parent's names: Jayden hyoudou, otome hyoudou

Status: both deceased

Other member of family: Megan hyoudou

Age: 25

Status: alive

In the end was a lot of paperwork that I putting summary information and not to mention the topics which may include things from my past, at the time asked me about my hobbies and there answer sincerely since seriously who is interested about my hobbies. Whether musical or sports so I start saying that I practice parkour, martial arts from 3 years, I love music rock and classical, oldies, etc, I play the guitar since I had 5 years old…I like poetry and read philosophy that I made songs and love drawing.

Yeah it's weird but I learned that it is good to live what is small that you can offer the life, and practiced that in order to be able to as well forget and overcome my nightmares and stop crying... I have done things of which I am not proud but in this life ... I had to do what is necessary in order to survive and get to where I am now. It's a shit that you see how your parents get the divorce and go with you father or mother and restart your life, saying good bye to your friends…live in a shitty city with violence everywhere and every day.

To be realistic see the things that I've been through I don't know why I'm still here, mom die and I didn't have the chance to say her that I love her and always be in my heart…thinking about the past make me feel depressed so I throw myself in the bed and try to sleep only if my memory allows me that

Meanwhile in the Bael's palace was a young men, sleeping or maybe we should say a nightmare, how I know that?, easy enough he was moving his head a lot and sweating while he remember something that he doesn't dream in a long time. In his younger days living in the city of Bangkok he met a guy who was beat every day, but something surprise him and that is the strength of will and always return to get up and fight…sairaorg cannot stand there without do anything so he interfere saying that was enough they only laughed and they wanted to beat him but not waited that the knew martial arts and hard understanding to execute movements with precision and arena knock out make them screams like bitches.

"hey sairaorg thanks men"

"for what champ? jeje"

"for be my friend in this crazy city"

"yeah, i remember that you just move out right?"

"yeah and it's really difficult…but the nice thing about this it's make a friend"

" hahaha, you are right…it's my first time here"

"Take it easy buddy; you'll get use to it sairaorg"

Sairaorg was happy for have a good friend in the human world seen him like himself and don't have the title of the family Bael, he saw potential on the kid I mean je took a beat down and he still have the straight to get up and fight once more. His friendship was very good…but the time prepare something ugly affecting Issei since he witnessed along sairaorg seeing the death of the father of Issei when they just came from the high school since it was only one year to be free ... sairaorg trained Issei making him stronger and there were times in which ended at the hospital, but that didn't bother because he's goal was to surpass himself and never back down.

The screams of issei while he was running to the body of his dead father try to do something but it's was a trap and sairaorg saw that because he saw a fallen and throw a light spear to the house where the body and issei was.

He scream but again it was too late, the house blow up into a pieces, sairaorg was protected for some barrier and she saw her cousin rias and their families, then he looked and saw issei hurt, trapped in the woods, issei saw him into his eyes and ask his help, sairaorg doesn't think twice and try to help him and but the barrier stops that, he hits the barrier

"C'mon let me out, I can't let him here…I most save him" he said trying to breaking it make a little scratching the barrier.

"If we don't go the fire will hurt you" says his aunt worried and surprised like the family because it was the first time, seeing sairaorg crying and trying to save a human

"I DON'T CARE I WONT LIVE WITHOUT HIM!" he almost broke the barrier with his fist until one voice on the smoke attracts sairaorg attention

"sa...sairaorg… don't worry…ill be fine"

"I WONT LET YOU DIE HERE, YOR MY FRIEND AND I NEVER LEAVE MY FRIENDS"

"thanks…cof cof, thanks sairaorg"

"ISSEI…ISSEI DON'T LE ME DOWN DAMMIT"

"thanks for be my friend sairaorg…and farewell"

"NOOOOOOOO ISSEI"

The fire burn all the place and the rest of the house falls burying issei in the rubble of his home, and sairaorg see the face of issei…one face that he in his whole life will never forget…he had a sad smile with tears, some bruises on his face while he waved saying one thing GOOD BYE

Sairaorg froze, he can't believed that tragedy, seeing his friend died in front of him…he took five seconds to react again after the hose was a totally mess

"….no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

He couldn't stand anymore and broke the barrier with all his will and run pulling out the pieces of the house, but then it's was going to be a second explosion

"SAIRAORG WAIT!"

Vanelana screams and drag him to the portal and all including his peerage pull harder to put him in the portal, while sairaoirng only see the place in fire and ashes, he tried to fight more but vanelana put a spell on his newphew making his body like a stone, he can't move and only see how once his "home" was burning

"NO…NO GET OFF ME, PLEASE LET ME SAVE HIM ISSEI!"

Sairaorg awake by the nightmare of a manner that was gasping, and sweating cold trying to calm down but he couldn't ... the dream was the same night after night torture him during all these years, but it was not the nightmare making sairaorg frightened, it was the face of Issei on the time his "dead"… all these years he trained harder making a promise to himself, never in his WHOLE life, fail to protect the people that he cared and love…he calls himself as the *Unforgiven* why? For 2 reasons, one of them was that he can't forgive himself and ever will be if he fails again and the second reason was the song of the unforgiven I, II, III of Metallica the favorite songs of Issei and also of sairaorg because they had identified with the songs.

"Never free, never me" he said while he looks the roof of his room, he just want to do the things right and know if issei it's watching the changes.

Meanwhile in the room of the fallen angel raynare was making a report but in her mind was that boy, knowing the danger that he will be if he starts talking… but deep inside of her was remember the tattoo of his back, she wants to know why he have those wings, their meaning. And the face of that boy, she just imagine her with him in a wild kiss, giving caresses and take them the clothes off, doing nothing more than have a good sex, make her a real woman, his woman…then she wakes up and starts to find in why she was fantasized that things…maybe she was in love with that boy….no it can't be or it can.

Rias gremory in other hand was in the club, studying but she was thinking in one guy... issei hyoudou, because he is a mystery, then koneko arrived and all the member of the club was there, hoping news of koneko.

"I'm here bouchou…" says the girl with a neutral face while she was eating a pocky.

"So…what did you find out koneko" she get up of her sit and akeno bring to her a tea

"… He goes to a bar and participates in a street fight" she sits down and her face gets a little upset

"And what more you will investigate about me" everyone was surprised when issei appeared leaning on the wall with his headphones

"How did you get in here?!" rias shouted because he came and everyone have the guard down

"Puff that easy for the window daa" he took off his headphones and see all the people in the club but one person was recognize

"The…anyway your parents never told you that are impolite without touching or permission" ask akeno with a cute smile but you can see that she was going into a scared aura but issei didn't care

"Look me in the face and tell me if I cared" says issei in neutral while he was stretching a little and took of his little backpack a folder

"Anyway I can't sleep so I going to leave this with you and before you ask why? That was kaichou orders" he leaves the papers in rias desk and going outside but kiba stop it putting himself in the door

"…okay so that you're going to play"

"I have some questions for you, and you won't go home until you responded all" say rias walking through him but she noticed that issei you sigh and put a nice smile and put down the backpack and sit down a side of akeno

"Okay, but before that you have some coffee or something"

"In a moment a will come with tea" say akeno going to another room, so issei just look koneko and he quickly recognize her

"So? you're the girl after the fight was over right?" She only nodded with her head, she was going to say what happen there but issei speaks

"That you're going to say…only keep between us okay? I don't need some people messing in my business if isn't much to ask" say relax and serious while everyone in the room want to know the fight but looking in issei's eyes indicated that he was serious. And everyone understands that, because everybody in that room had their dark past and secrets.

Akeno arrives with tea to everybody but she saw in issei something new a smile that was…nostalgic and sad at the same time.

"Your right issei-kun"

"Yeah…I just remember that my mother always made tea to keep calm me and my sister in the house when we fight he he… I miss that day's"

The place put tense and mysterious about issei, more and more ask them self wondering to know more about him.

Well enough with the past memories and going to the point you are a demon… a high rank in my point of view, and maybe your just here because you don't like the idea to see you as the family name, but as yourself yes?

You my boy I can tell that you are a master sword… a survivor just like me…I can tell you because I can see that in your eyes, you lived a hell, and your mind is with some idea: REVENGE, like the little girl over there.

Everybody was shocked and kiba was surprised, he just describe how he pass throw his life with just see his eyes rias and akeno they were alert because they thought it was a stray, but more than that maybe and enemy who observe them.

"you little girl I can tell your have afraid, you thing your stronger with the fact of not accepting you, afraid of something that maybe, just maybe made some familiar of yours… a sister perphas." She froze but she was angry, how the hell he knows about them while nobody of the club know him…

"And finally here the vice president of the club akeno, you are in the same boat as her, but you have something more…hate, sadness and a lot of pain in your heart" akeno cant stand anymore and she was to attack him until she heard some word , same words that she was identificated "I know the feeling…that you akeno-senpai, and her and him and you felt…I lost everything in just a couple of years… I know that you have more paind and more suffering, but the truth is…that everybody except me have something" issei look them and saw their soul like a book without know them

"and what is that?" ask rias preparing a power of destruction, but she and everyone back off when they listen issei's words make them thing and fell sorry for the boy.

"something fighting for…well it's time to go home see you tomorrow" he pick his back pack and go around to return to his house and sleep a little. Meanwhile rias ask her peerage to go to their home and she stay along with akeno

"issei…what they did to you to don't have something to live or fighting for?"

"bouchou I know that is strange but he just left this little paper and said: PASSWORD: 3V3R7B0D7 N33D MIRAKURU"

"mirakuru?"

"and in the reverse says issei's file"

She open the laptop and pt the password and she faster starts to read his info only to make feel angry, sad and discousting about what see was reading a lot, that much to make her cry and just ask to have issei in her arms and hug him.

"bouchou?"

"that's it akeno…tomorrow we reclut issei to us understand"

"yeah? But what do you read, it most be something very bad to make you decide to have issei with us?"

"believe me akeno… you don't want to know"

**WELL GUYS THAT IT FOR TODAY IF YOU LIKE IT PUT IN FAVORITES AND PLEACE REVIEW AND TELL ME IF ITS SOMETHING THAT YOU GONNA PUT AND KNOW, I KNOW THAT THE STORY CHANGE A LITTLE BUT BELIEVE ME IT'S GONNA BE GOOD GOOD NIGHT AND LATER**

PD: NEXT EPISODE WILL BE A LEMON.


	4. the fighter angel

in my face, I mean honestly, I just get up and go to the shower but I feel something wrong so I go to next room and for my surprise it's just the new tenant, since we need the money to keep the house my sister and I get an agreement to rent the available rooms in the house with it has 2 room apart from my room and my sister.

But I see the time and do my things quickly and go to the school saying good bye to my sister and go to the school grabbing my stuff, so I was ready to go on my bike when I see a beautiful girl with blue hair and I see her before in the student council…she always took this way to the school? I start the engine then I noticed that she saw me so I ask her if she want a lift to the school

"So…what do you say?"

"Mmmits strange coming from you, are you always this polite because in the office with kaichou you had a *good mood*" she said that while she see me like a little weird.

"c'mon gimme a break, be here and had a big changes puts you a little stress out and I'm sorry if I was thug back there but everybody was a secret and believe me I don't want to remember"

"Mmm ok so…that your bike, impressive" she put a nice smile while she crosses her arms

"Yep a nice Ducati… here take this helmet, my name it's issei hyoudou"

"My name is tsubasa yura, hyoudou Kun"

"Nice to meet you, but call me issei"

"Ok…so now can we go to the school issei?"

"C'mon get on kid"

"…men"

I she get on the bike issei goes to the school with tsubasa, while they travel to the school she ask herself if issei was something to dark in his life to not talk about it, but she was surprised to see that he isn't a bad guy, just bad humor like everybody in the world she grabs issei waist and see the view of the town while she was in the bike…but some reason she feels comfortable with him.

When they arrived everyone was staring them because it was weird see someone of the student council with the new kid, issei only hear whispers of the girls, saying things of him some good some bad, but he don't care. He just walk to the school and say goodbye to tsubasa to begin his "studies".

The time past and hyoudou sleeps in all the class… again then all the girl of his class starts screaming like fan girlsseeming walking the "prince of kouh"enter to the classroom

"Kiba-senpai, please go out with me"

"Kiba-kun, let's make out someday"

Honestly the days goes fucked up, and the reason was that he just reject the girls telling them in other time will that happen but know he was here for some errand. I had my headphones listen the song ofJames blunt.

_My one, true love,  
you can guess what I've been thinking of?  
God knows, we've tried  
To stay together while our hearts divided  
Put my boxes in the post  
I leave my keys behind  
It might not be the end of now  
Oh it's time, to kiss this love goodbye  
To kiss this love goodbye_

When I listen that part I ask myself how does feel have someone in your life, talk and go having fun in a date, have your first kiss with someone you loved… I feel a little awkward right now; hey why even I think of this? But in that moment kiba was trying to talk to me but with the headphones and lost in my thoughts I didn't pay attention until I feel someone poking my arm.

"Mmm… oh I'm sorry he he I was in my world" I apologize because I was disrespectful with him.

"Its okay issei, I'm here because bouchou wants you to go later to the Occult Research Club…" my face now is a poker face, that the name of the place… what an original idea?

"Okay but why?"

"She, no… we need ask you some things?"

"Oh right, but why not right now...I'm bored man"

Kiba now have a raised an eyebrow, then he just give a smile and said to follow him going to the club, but I feel watch by the entire girl with a look that says: if you're hurt him you're fucked up? Now I had another reason to be a little lonely. When we arrived to the club I can see all the people of the other night here, that white hair akeno, kiba and the beauty red hair with a smell of cherries. But she wasn't alone. There's the Student Council too, something is wrong here…again.

"Aah welcome hyoudou issei" says the red hair with a…sad smile? Okay that new

"hi there" I saluted all but quickly was a uncomfortable silence, but now see that girl saw me different, she come closer to me putting her hand on her chest, she's… crying but something and I feel bad for some reason

"…"

"… Look if I do something"

She interrupted me since she was hugging me, she sobs a little and I don't know what it's happening, everyone look at him and the only logic was correspond the hug after many years I never experiment this warm again it feel nice and good.

"Issei"

"Yeah"

"Could you tell me?" she sees me to the eyes, man she has the most beautiful eyes I ever see

"About what eeh" in all that time I didn't not know her name and I was embarrass to the end

"Rias…rias gremory"

"About what? Rias"

She let me go taking my hand and let me rest in the sofa next to her, all the people of there now sees me a lot of different, yesterday they saw me like a threat, now they are different, but I fell strange.

"Let me guess, you read the file, yes?"

"if you want to talk we're going to listen… issei don't be afraid to tell us" she holds my hand and I feel something in my telling me that I can trust her some part of the history of my life so I started saying what happen about the incident in some of my "adventures" in Bangkok

2 years before…

Since I remember, the city of Bangkok… this place thought me how fight, do parkour, and not get feel the pain; this place make something new like a soldier or something but here I was tortured getting hit like box bag every day, broken my bones, ripping my muscles, never having the chance to get healed well.

I have scares in the 70 % of my body…but they never broke my spirit in the upper back I have the tattoo of wings on my back to never forget if I lost my memory.

I was running of the group of gang boys who pursuit me because I mess with the wrong people, I just walk the walls and jump doing parkour trying to survive jumping roofs and evaded the guys, I run a lot like a 3 miles, I thought that nobody was following me but I was wrong at some rooms I saw someone in my way with a gun in his hand pointing at me, closing the room since it's the last door to get out of here.

"Hold on kid… if you going to escape you have to beat me first"

"If you want that it will be my fucking pleasure"

And the fun begins, I throw something to distract him and I hit him in the face making threw his gun but he quickly get up, I throw him a left hook but he evaded took me from my waist but I move to let me free from him.

Then when he tries to get up I give him a Spartan kick stepping back from me a Little, I take advantage to run to the wall and give it a blow to the head, he then try to give me a Roundhouse Kick but I react on time avoiding the kick and give him a spinning heel kick on the stomach throwing him of the stairs. I jump to not let him escape I see the handrail and I use it to make another spinning heel kick in the face stunning him a little while I jump the handrail and by the time he throw me a left hook but I evaded, using the 2 elbow strikes but he cover the direct jabs and low kicks, sided kicks… this guy was an expert in the martial arts but me too so I blocked them, when I throw a direct jab he cover and make my arm straight trying to paralyzed.

"Good kid, what happened in that city?"

"You're going to find out"

I take my arm, taking advantage of the moment and the handrail, I throw us falling down stairs at a wooden table under the impact of the falling when a I try to get up he try to made a submission on my head, I resist but he throw me to a fireplace and tries to get his gun, but I see a rusty old knife I took it and throw him stab himin the back.

"I already told you, get out of my way you moron"

I just take the key and keep going my way, it was hard but my mind was off since someone ask for help and I just couldn't trying to help the people of this city. But I don't know how many time I tried it always get worse until I had enough of that city and decided come home with hope to start again…

"So that happen and maybe… I will tell you more but right now… I need to go home and get some sleep"

"okay issei, will be here when you need to talk more" she dropped my hand, and she smiled at me as the majority ... but I felt that for some reason had to go home ... now that something was going to happen. But when I was going to get out I tell something to rias

"Right… and rias" she turns on my looking him in the eyes a little worried

"Thank you" she get a blush in her cheeks and just smile I love that smile, it remains me that I'm still a human and a can restart my life doing the right choices once again

I took my bike and go directly to my house, it was empty…or at least looks like that I enter and go to the living room I go under the table and pull out a 9mm berretta with compensator, walking slowly pointing while he get to the kitchen, he give a sigh and put down the gun until I feel a flying kick direct to my throwing me a few meters, trying to get up quickly but then she throws me another kick and she tried to give a roll kick but I evaded and I see her it was raynare.

"what the fuck are you doing here" she only smile and throw a left side kick but I cover with my elbow quickly I took her leg and hit it with my knee and pushing her but she recovered and do a flying punch I cover but I think I fuck up because I can't see, but she dismiss her chance and when her throw a jab I evaded took the arm and do a uchi mata she tries to get up but I break her leg and do a submission a rear naked choke, she tries to get up of that submission but she now is unconscious.

"Let her go!" yell a woman a tall and buxom woman with long, navy blue hair that obscured her right eye and brown eyes.

She use at that moment violet, trench coat-like top with a wide collar, a matching miniskirt, and barefoot, maybe because she need to fight without heeled shoes. The trench coat top was open at her chest, giving view to her breasts and cleavage. She also wore a gold necklace around her neck.

"Wait a moment I recognize you" he let go raynare and put his guard up, prepared to fight but she put her arms up.

"we need to talk" I doubt about that until I felt the gun in my back, and was the old man pointing at me, meanwhile the little blond girl tries to wake up raynare and she was relief when she notes that she had pulse.

"She's okay guys"

"Tell me boy how did you know her?" ask the man in grey trench coat with a serious tone but I didn't answer, not because I have fear I just wait the right moment to strike and take the gun back

"Because I know Azazel kid"

_**Hello guys well maybe you noticed that the story is having a little different role, I will exposed more the story putting more serious the story and more violent. Gimme some time to have ideas and please leave some reviews if you have some ideas and you feel that you gonna help it could be nice.**_


End file.
